World Is Mine
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: This is the story of a spoiled idol, her quiet and reposed agent, and a American Teen Dreamboat..who somehow end up on a concert all together. Features a "slightly OOC" Miku,mostly because I don't go so much for a perfect one. Though this isn't her story.


"Alright. Check, 1, 2."

**A fanfiction by Hetalia Fan 11**

"1,2, 3! Go!"

**World Is Mine**

"Yukkuri! Yukkuri!"

Miku sang to her adoring fans, who sang along -- the song "Take It Easy" was one of her landmark songs, being inspired by a fan, and taking their idea of something along the lines of 'taking it easy' and making a J-Pop hit about it. Miku Hatsune was perfect -- she was elegant, clear, and cute -- the perfect traits of a idol.

Try telling that to her agent.

Meiko Akane -- Agent of the Stars, and currently signed on with Miku Hatsune. Off-stage, Meiko knew that Miku was much less than her stage persona. She was bossy, demanding, and pretty rude. Though she knew how to put on a act, Miku did not know how to keep the façade to her staff -- though if you asked her, she'd respond "Well, they're only staff, anyway -- it's not like they're buying my records."

Meiko had been a pretty big Miku fan before she met her, and when she was assigned to Miku, she considered it a gift.

Yeah, some gift that was. It was like opening a big package at Christmastime and discovering it only had "Books to Teenage Guidance" in it. What a ripoff.

Though Meiko had to admit, seeing Miku's performances live was riveting. There was just a certain…something that Miku brought to the stage. And that's why Meiko still stuck with the brat of a idol, though she knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"The number one princess in the whole world…"

Ah. World is mine had began. So the concert was almost over. Meiko checked her watch -- yep, it was just about time for everything to begin winding down, and Miku covered that by doing the 'Sleepy Remix' of her famous song -- much slower, and with less props.

Of course, her 'World Is Mine' tour was going to begin soon -- a tour in which she planned to make a debut in America, and go on stage with the current dreamboy of all teenage girls (and some boys, though they refused to admit it) in America.

Leon King. Yes, even by mentioning his name, fangirls would squeal, and if you dare insulted him, you'd be in for a world of hurt. He made his debut with 'Sad Mondays' and continued with hits up the pop charts. Now, Leon was planned to sing with Miku, and Meiko didn't have high hopes for this one -- apparently, Leon was comedic, and fun to be around…which was the exact opposite of Miku. But she just kept telling herself opposites attract, like a mantra, trying to remind herself that there was a possibility of them liking each other and the concert going over well.

A slim, slim chance. But still a chance.

"Bye Bye, Tokyo! And remember, my World is mine tour is going on during these next few months! Try to watch! I love you all! Bye Bye~!"

"Bye Bye, Miiikkkuuuu!"

Ah, she was coming. Meiko picked up her papers and sighed. Miku skipped backstage, then changed her personality when the curtain closed.

"Sakane. Did you gather all the papers?" Miku asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Miss Hatsune. They're all right here, and filled out." Meiko nodded. Another one of Miku's bad traits -- her tendency to treat all employees like they were worth nothing. Which, in her opinion, they were. But, then again, Meiko had a habit of standing down, so it's not like she didn't have the complete right to.

"Good, Sakane. Now deliver them. I want my first-class tickets first thing in the morning, or I will have you fired…it's not like you can't be replaced, Sakane Meiko…" Miku smirked, and walked away, her blue pigtails flowing behind her. "Oh, and by the way -- I absolutely refuse to sing that horrible list that I was sent. Tell them that I am making my own list of songs that I want performed." She frowned, and walked off.

Meiko shook her head. Of course, they'd say yes. They always said yes -- Meiko suspected it was a mix of perverse lust, and fear of power -- it could be both. Meiko sighed, and pushed up her glasses, carrying her papers and walking ahead at a moderately fast pace. She glanced behind her --the shrieks of the fans had died down, and there was nothing left but a stage crew to take the props away from the ending song, and sweep up the confetti from 'Cinderella Romance'. It still reeked of the perfume from 'Lots of Laugh', and Meiko walked faster, trying to get away from the horrible piece of merchandise promotion perfume.

One thing about stars -- you can make whatever you want out of them, and put no effort at all, and it would still turn out a piece of genius. The 'Miku's LOL perfume' was a failed perfume that'd been pulled off the market years ago. You only had to put in blue coloring, and slap Miku on the front, and what was once a failure could be a success.

Though the same seemed to apply to idols, in it's own way. If you had a failed idol, you could easily put someone more cute and marketable in their place, and it would turn out amazingly successful.

Meiko had known that for way too long, going from idol, to idol, and another idol. Miku would eventually be passed off and forgotten, probably for someone just as 'cute and friendly'. Or in Meiko's case, rude and demanding.

It made no difference. Meiko was just 'hired hand'. So what happened to her didn't really matter. She soon reached the mailbox, and mailed off some of the papers, pausing to write a extra sheet to warn them of Miku's demands. She left up the stairs to her apartment, and she fell onto the couch, exhausted. Every day with Miku was a energy drain, and this day had been no exception….just for a bit of reference, here's her schedule.

7:12 AM: Get Miku to recording studio. 'Pay attention to Miku's driving tips.'

8:00: Get Miku to lavish masseur, as she feels "tight and overworked".

8:05: Masseur is 'sick'. Fill in and get no break.

9:30: Get Miku to album signing/book signing/acting lessons.

10:00: Get Miku to photo shoot/movie shoot/whatever she wants.

12:00: Get Miku to lunch at a fancy restaurant.

The rest varies, though it ends with…

11:00 PM: Get home and go to sleep.

She sighed, curling up with a pillow and not recovering the strength to move. With Miku's trip to America in mind, Meiko…almost frowned her way to sleep.

"She'll…turn out…a failure…like Sakine…" Meiko sighed, and closed her eyes.

Some things were a prophecy.

Like the everchanging world, idols have to change, and sometimes, it's not for the better…


End file.
